


your lonely, lonely ache

by therunaround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: kind of murphamy, prose, sad as hell sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunaround/pseuds/therunaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john murphy is a lonely boy. | prose poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lonely, lonely ache

do you remember the night your dreams stood upright and walked away from you? it was the first night you slept without your mom's fingers tapping your skin and your dad's arm shielding your body. and you tried to stop them, even told them you change, be better, but they kept walking away. do you remember that time they asked you where your good heart disappeared to, and your wrist became heavy lands and your fingers tensed like crashing waves and how the moon’s face crumpled when she saw that and oh my god there’s too many people to save, too many people who leave their family behind and darling you didn't leave anything. do you remember that time we swore you were unforgivable, and so you didn’t ask for forgiveness, didn’t hold your hands up, didn’t even look for god. do you remember the time your paper airplane heart lost all of the safety guides and you spent a year learning what to do with a seat belt? do you remember the time you wanted someone to love, even if it was just as a memory, so came up with a boy with velvet in his throat and spikes on his arms that you only wanted to hug without getting hurt. you still keep him in the deepest parts of your ocean sadness. in the darkest parts of your lonely, lonely ache. 

and you weren’t hungry for anything other than your own survival, and still, even then, they wanted you to starve.


End file.
